A known fluorescence observation device in the related art acquires a reflected-light image and a fluorescence image of an observation target and detects also a region having low fluorescence intensity in the fluorescence image as a lesion depending on whether the signal strength of the reflected-light image exceeds a predetermined set level (for example, see PTL 1).